The Collision of Myths and Birds
by Naureen97
Summary: What happens when both Fang's and Max's flocks decide to go to Manhattan to take a little break? How will they react to Percy Jackson and co.? Full summary's inside. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello people of Earth and Neptune, this is my first attempt at a Maximum Ride fanfic so I might not get some details right. Criticism is more than welcome. **

**Summary- **_**Both Max and Fang's flock decided to take a little "break" from their usual 'stay in the move' thing. Max's mom just got a new job in none other than the city of Manhattan and asked the bird kids to stay with her for a few weeks. Of-course **_**they **_**have no idea about the certain people who live there, a.k.a Percy Jackson and co. So, what happens when these two teams come together? (Angel is still with them). **_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Max POV**-

The flock and I are currently flying over Pennsylvania; we would've been in New York by now but Nudge thought we ought to buy something new and clean to wear. Don't ask why but I did give in. Those bambi eyes are very hard to ignore.

"Max? Can we stop and eat?" Gazzy asked.

"Gazzy, you ate two entire pizzas!" I said, "You're hungry already?"

He gave me a sheepish smile, "A growing boy needs to eat."

_He just wants to finish making the bomb he was working on_ Angel's voice said inside my head. I have long since stopped telling her not to get inside my mind, knowing she won't listen. She smiled knowingly.

_You're absolutely right _she thought to me.

I just rolled my eyes, "No, Gazzy, we can't stop now, we're late already." I tell him.

"Max?" Iggy suddenly spoke, "Do you hear something?"

I listened, trying to find a sound; there wasn't any sound other than our wings flapping in the breeze, and our light breathing.

"Iggy, I don't hear anything." I said.

"Oh, it was probably just my stomach growling, oops." He replies with a grin.

I roll my eyes again, "We're not stopping for food!"

"You know Max, I am getting a bit hungry…" Angel smiled sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"I am too, actually." Dylan joins in. Nudge just nods her head, not saying anything, which was actually very unusual for her.

"Alright, we'll stop."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Fang POV-**

I was surprised when Dr. Martinez invited me and my flock to Manhattan. I didn't want to go at first, but Kate and Ratchet loved the idea. Star and Maya though it wouldn't be too bad, and Holden didn't say anything so off we were to Manhattan.

Since only two of us can fly, we decided to go in an airplane. Everyone except me and Maya were betting on who would get the window seats, I guess we flew so much, it didn't really matter to us.

Let's hope we don't crash.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**A/N- I know the chapter's probably pretty short, but I wanted to get some opinions first. Next chapter will be PJO characters. What did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I got one review for the first chapter, so can I expect two for the second? Thanks to **_**SparrowDaughter, **_**you are a great person. **** I forgot to put a disclaimer up last time, don't arrest me, I'm a good person. **

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson, if I did, I wouldn't have to write in fanfiction**_**.**

**Also, this is after The Last Olympian, and not The Lost Hero. Well, read on...**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**Percy POV- **

You'd think after defeating the King Titan, a.k.a Kronos, we demi-gods will get a break. But no, it seems like there are more monsters attacking us these days. I can't even go to the bathroom without being attacked by winged demons.

The gods, of-course sensed this; and since I _am _the hero of Mt. Olympus, they decided that we should stay in Manhattan for a while, since Camp Half-Blood is still rebuilding from our war. The gods could ward out the monsters for a while.

So, here we were, in the middle of a store, getting school supplies. Yes, I said school supplies, because apparently, not even the savior of the human race could have a break from school. Knowing Annabeth, you probably already know how excited she is, so I don't have to go over that right now.

Thalia, Nico, and Grover were also with us. Artemis gave Thalia some time off because she thought she deserved some rest, but seeing her face right now, anyone can tell that she'd much rather be hunting down monsters than go to high-school.

Nico is just standing there, in the middle of an aisle, with his eyes closed. Everyone probably thought he's a complete psycho, but he's probably just trying to communicate with some dead person who was buried under this store.

Grover also took a break from informing everyone about the death of Pan. He kept looking around, out of old habit, to find some monsters.

We were supposed to be attending High Star Academy; great name huh? Well, anyway, Annabeth bought most of the things; we just nodded when she asked if we wanted a certain thing.

Finally, it was over. We headed back to my new apartment which my mom bought. It's right next to the Empire State Building. Annabeth practically lives up there now, since she has to redesign it.

Grover lives with us now, but he'll leave as soon as Camp is rebuilt. After many requests to Nico, he decided to come and stay with us as well, because a boy can't just live in the Underworld forever. I know what you're thinking, two children of the Big Three living in the same place? But it's going surprisingly well.

Thalia just wanders around. Sometimes staying at our place, sometimes in Mt. Olympus, and sometimes she just disappears and comes back the next day. It's not like anyone can stop her, you know the whole daughter of Zeus thing?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The weather was nice outside, so we decided to walk. We went through a patch of bushes to a little pathway. Grover found this shortcut to our neighborhood once when he was getting chased by some bees. I liked coming here because there wasn't so much chaos everywhere.

That's when I saw them, the wings. "Hey, did you see that?" I remark looking around frantically because the pair of wings was gone.

"See what?" Annabeth asks.

I point to a tree on the far right, "Wings," I say, "I saw wings."

"Wings?" Thalia commented with a disbelieving look, "Are you sure it's not our guardian angel checking up on you?" She rolls her eyes.

No one else said anything, but I am sure I saw them. Maybe they just didn't want to think about fighting more monsters, so I let the though get out of my head as well.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**A/N- I would love it if you people reviewed, what did you think? Like I said before, Criticism is more than Welcome (not too much though). **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks so much to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. You are very nice. Disclaimer- **_**I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, all credit goes to Mr. Riordan, Rick and Mr. Patterson, James. **_**I hope you like it:-**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Max POV-**

Thanks to my dear flock members, we had stop at a restaurant to get food. Nudge was still trying to go with her vegetarian thing, so she got two salads. Everyone else ordered pizza.

I absolutely refused to sit inside and eat, so we found this nice place in the middle of some trees. It was nice and warm, so we spread out and relaxed with all our wings out. A little careless, I know, but everyone needs a break.

We heard some people coming toward us; it was too late to fly away, so I chose and easier way, "Everyone hide inside a tree." I commanded. I quickly scurried away to a nearby tree, and saw the rest of them doing so as well. Iggy was a little slow in doing that and one of the boys with black hair caught a glimpse of him.

"Hey, did you see that?" He asks the rest of their group.

A blonde girl replied to him, "Saw what?" The whole time they're talking I survey them. You never know, they could be robots from the doomsday group or something; anything's possible right? They looked normal enough but something was definitely odd about them.

Soon they just walked off. I looked around at my flock; they were all starting to come down from their trees.

"_Max" _Angel's voice said inside my head, _"I couldn't really read those people's minds"._

I looked at her surprised, _"You didn't hear anything?" I thought. _

"_It was only like a little buzz when I tried to; I think they were thinking about monsters though." _

"_Monsters?" _I think back. Why would they be thinking about monsters? Angel shrugs, clearly having read my mind.

I let the thought slip from my mind for now; I had a place to go to you know. "Come one guys, the house is not far from here, up-and-away." And with that, we spread across the sky like birds that were freed out of a cage.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Percy POV- **

Our apartment complex was a very organized place; it was a place where you wouldn't expect any kids to live in. I mean the name says it all '_South Senior Suburb'. _All the houses were painted a dull red color, with large front-yards but small back-yards mostly filled with trees and bushes. All the front-yards were somewhat different though; some had lots of flowers but most had those leafy plants without any flowers.

My mom's apartment, as you can probably guess, looked very different. She had planted every kind of blue plant she could find starting with blue Daisies, and going down the row with Violets, Poppies, Blue Mist flower, Lilies and of-course Blue Roses.

Paul Blofis was inside the house with my mom when we walked in. They are actually thinking about getting married in two or three months. They're still planning. "Hey, Percy!" he greeted, "And friends."

"Hi, Paul," I reply and everyone else mumbles. They are quite accustomed to seeing him in this house by now.

My mom smiled at everyone, "Come on, any of you want snacks?" She asked. She made blueberry cookies with a blueberry smoothie. I never really got tired of seeing blue, probably because of the whole son-of-the-sea-god thing, I don't know about the rest though. No one complained when she handed everyone their smoothies, so I guess we're good.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**A/N- I know the chapter is pretty short, but I'm hoping to update at-least once or twice a week. I just wanted to post what I'd already written. And reviewing the story is not going to kill you, and if it does, I am extremely sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you very, very much to the reviews! I love getting them, just like almost every other writer in fanfiction. **_**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. **_**Do I have to do this for every chapter? It seems pretty pointless; everyone knows I'm not James Patterson or Rick Riordan. Or am I? hmm…**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**Fang POV- **

We arrived at the Manhattan Regional Airport in one piece. Dr. Martinez already knew we'd be coming so she sent someone to get us. It was a big, bulky man who would have seemed very intimidating if it wasn't for the huge pink purse he was carrying. Ratchet started laughing the moment he saw him. It took a moment to calm him down, and then we were off to see the city that never sleeps, or is that Brooklyn? You can't expect me to know everything.

I am kind of excited and nervous to see the Flock again, especially as you can guess, Max. I know we understood each other about having two different teams and she and Maya seem to get along just fine now. We'll just see what happens.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**Percy POV-**

Soon after we got home, Thalia left for who knows why, Annabeth went back to Mt. Olympus to see how the building is going and Nico went to the Underworld for a few moments. It was only me and Grover left so we decided to bring out an old checkers board and start playing. That's when I received the call. I know demi-gods are not supposed to pick up the phone, or have a phone for that matter, but the name _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_ appeared on the phone. She wouldn't call me if it wasn't important, right? So, I picked it up.

"Hey, Rachel! How's Clarion Ladies Academy going?" I greeted trying to sound very casual, but I guess I was working too hard and it didn't work.

"Percy, are you okay?" her voice asked, I could sense the worry.

"I'm fine…why?"

I heard her soft sigh, "Oh…nothing, I guess, just a feeling." She replied.

"Did you have one of your predictions?" I ask suspiciously. She doesn't reply. "Rachel?" I add.

"Not exactly…It's more like one of those feeling you get when you know something's about to happen." She said, "I know I'm not supposed to call you guys, but I had to know."

"That's alright," I say, but look around anyway for any monsters that might be coming to attack me.

"Bye then, Percy. At least try to stay safe."

I roll my eyes, "Hey! It's not like I go running around yelling at monsters to come and attack me." I could feel her smile and then she hung up. I look around for a few more moments, sensing no monsters I relaxed and went to get some snacks.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**Max POV-**

We finally arrived at my mom's place in the evening after so many stops. I started to think we would never get there. We were all stunned when we got there. I don't know what I had expected the place to be like, but I definitely did not expect the complex to be named _South Senior Suburb_.

The whole place was so organized you'd think that no one lives here, or no children anyway. All the houses seemed pretty much identical except a house in the corner where everywhere you look, you'll see blue.

"What's the apartment number again?" I ask the rest of the flock, because as you already know, I was never that good with numbers.

"307," Nudge replied, her eyes darting around the whole place trying to locate it.

"Right there," Angel pointed to the right, "Fang and the rest are already there." She informed, probably having read their minds.

"Come on then," I ordered, but suddenly my legs were getting a little wobbly.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**A/N- What do you guys think? Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed and read the story. I'm not really getting to update as fast as I want to because of school and everything, but I will try to finish the story. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed and put this story on favorites/alerts list; it really means a lot. **_**Disclaimer- Do I even have to say it? I don't own these people!**_** Well, happy reading. **

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**Percy POV-**

Annabeth came back only a few minutes later complaining about not being able to get into the Empire State Building.

"Why not?" I asked when she finally stopped pacing back and forth and sat down.

"They're making some changes to the building, so no one can get in." she replied, looking very irritated. "They had to pick now? I have so much more work to do!"

"Why didn't you use your Yankee cap?" I asked.

"The cap makes me _invisible_; I can't just go through walls, Seaweed Brain." She said rolling her eyes like I had asked the stupidest question ever.

She took out a sketch pad and started to draw some designs for the buildings. If there's one thing I know about Annabeth it's the fact that you should _never _disturb her when she's working on something unless you want to be killed. I still couldn't resist the urge and uttered, "Umm…Rachel called a few minutes ago." I tried to say as casually as I could. Annabeth didn't look up from her paper, but I knew she was listening, so I kept going. "She said she felt something was really wrong."

Annabeth looked up, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, that's all she said." Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows the way she always did when she's thinking very hard about something. I knew she'd tell me if she comes up with something, so I didn't pester her.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**Max POV-**

It wasn't as bad as I had thought. The minute we stepped foot in the house, the smell of fresh home-made chocolate chip cookies filled up my nose. If there was one thing I loved about my mom, it was her cookie making skills.

Ella ran over to us and gave me a hug and moved on to rest of the group. "I'm so glad you're here!" she chirped, "What took you so long? We were getting worried." She said.

"We made a few stops." Nudge replied.

I saw the girl named Star sitting on the table eating from a tray full of cookies. Kate was with her as well and gave us a little smile, "Hey guys."

"Hi!" Angel perked.

Max 2, I mean, Maya, came out of one of the rooms. She nodded in my direction, "Max."

I nodded back; I'm trying to be nice you know, but it probably won't last long. Fang came out of the room as well, and stopped right in-front of me. "Hey, Max." he greeted uncertainly.

I hesitated but Nudge and Angel ran over and gave him a hug. "Oh my gosh! You don't know how much we missed you!" Nudge exclaimed.

After everyone was done with their greetings, they moved on to the others. Soon, it was just me, Fang and Maya left; Dylan was eating a cookie and occasionally glancing at our direction.

Wanting to break the silence, I asked, "So, how have you been?" in a voice that doesn't sound like myself at all.

Thankfully, right after I said that, my mom called us for dinner.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**Rachel POV- **

Being a new student at a school was bad enough, it was way worse when you're at a new school with a bunch of rich snobs. _Clarion Ladies Academy _was not what I had hoped for, it was _way _worse, and I am not exaggerating. And on top of that, it's all those premonitions I have, but I still can't figure out what it is. The only thing that improved was that now, I don't just go all oracle on other people. I've learned to control it; well, most of it anyway.

Right now I'm headed to science. Mrs. Blorns is sick today so we have a substitute teacher. I don't like substitutes, but she can't be worse than Mrs. Blorns because when I say she's the meanest teacher in this school, I'm definitely not kidding.

Our new sub was a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes; she was wearing one of those mini-skirts you expect a six year old to wear. When her eyes landed on me, I instantly felt a cold chill sweeping over me. It only took me a few moments to realize who she was, _Echidna. _

I looked behind me; no one was coming in the classroom. Maybe she put some kind of charm around it, so only I'll be able to see. Why didn't I notice before?

"Hello, dear." She smiled which brought her snake-like features out.

Why me? I thought as I blanked out.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**A/N- First of all, Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I love getting reviews! And what did you think? Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hello people of Earth! Thank you very, very much to all of who read and/or reviewed the story. I'm not really getting to update as quickly as I want, so I hope you bear with me. Hope you like it!**

~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**Percy POV-**

Annabeth went back to the Empire State Building to try to find a way in. Everyone else was outside of the house so I figured I'll look around the neighborhood. It was getting dark outside and most of the houses looked pitch black with their lights out. Our apartment is 300, which is right at the end of the road. I started walking up the stone pathway towards all the other houses. The whole place seemed haunted right now. On the right were all the odd number houses and the left had all the evens. As I started forward, I noticed only one of the houses with their lights still on; I couldn't see the house number in the dark though.

There was a lake right beside the apartment complex, since no one seems to be outside right now, I walked directly there. In daylight, the lake looks as clear as a crystal, now you can only see a black shadow. I looked around one more time, making sure no one was here, and then jumped in.

Water always makes me have a calm and soothing feeling inside; it's the place where I feel the most powerful. I lay back and slowly floated down to the bottom of the lake.

~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**Nudge POV-**

We were having really fun but then Max decided we should go to bed, which we didn't. Max actually fell asleep before all of us, which is like _really, really _weird since she sleeps the least out of all of us. Dylan was trying to be a goody-goody and went to sleep when Max told us to, or maybe he was just tired. I could tell Fang was feeling a little overwhelmed, so he "excused" himself to go to bed; that was really weird, since when does Fang _excuse _himself? Ella has school tomorrow, so both she and Dr. Martinez said good night and went to bed as well.

Anyways, the rest of us were just sitting together trying to get to know one another a little more. Maya is a lot like Max, but when you start noticing, you'll be able to notice that they're actually really different. She _likes _shopping; isn't that weird?

"What do you want to do?" Kate asked.

"How about truth or dare?" I suggested.

"No, that game is _way _too old now." Maya replied.

"Can't we just look around the neighborhood?" Gazzy asked, "There isn't anyone outside."

_He's just planning a prank. _Angel said in my head.

"It wouldn't be too bad to just look around the neighborhood," Star added.

"Max wouldn't like that very much," Iggy grinned. "I guess we're doing it then."

So off we all headed.

~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**Rachel POV- **

I opened my eyes and tried to blink many times, but that didn't do any good because I still saw the same darkness with my eyes open. I couldn't tell where I was or why; I waited for my eyes to adjust with no use; I couldn't see anything.

"You look lost, my dear," a voice snarled, I looked around but I couldn't figure out where the voice came from.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound as bold as possible, but my voice sounded more like a five-year-old's.

"Oh, don't worry, your little I _friends _will come and get you sooner or later." The voice spoke and said no more.

"What? No, wait!" I shouted and heard a cold laughter.

~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**A/N- Thank you really much again for reading. Schoolwork is really keeping me busy, so it's hard to update quickly. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hello again! I'm sure you already know I do _not _own these characters, so no need for a disclaimer… :D Hope you like it!**

~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**Percy POV-**

I was just about to swim to shore when I heard a bunch of people muttering above me. Who would be crazy enough to come to a lake in the middle of the night? Well, other than myself. I started swimming up just enough to hear the voices.

"Gazzy stop!" a girl's voice shrieked; I started hearing wings flapping. Wings? Maybe I'm imagining things. I swam up a little more just enough to see their faces. Sure enough, there were two kids flying. Are they harpies? No, one of them is a boy. Just then, a little blonde haired girl looked up straight at me.

~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**Nudge POV- **

We were all just walking around the neighborhood when Iggy said we should go check out the lake. How he knew there _was _a lake here is a mystery. We headed to the lake; it was actually very close to our apartment. Soon we could see the outline of a big body of water; Gazzy spread his wings and took off and we rushed after him.

We all stood near the shore and Angel asked me if I wanted to go on a swim with her. "The sign says no swimming," Star informed.

Angel grinned, "So?"

That's when a small pebble hit me on my head, and I looked up, "Gazzy!" Iggy started laughing so I threw a pebble at him and spread my wings and took off. I flew up and felt the wind swipe my hair. It's a really nice feeling.

Gazzy was still trying to make a pebble throwing record. "Gazzy stop!" I shrieked, where's he getting all the pebbles from anyway? Right than Angel spoke inside my head _there's someone here. _

I quickly flew down to where everyone else was, and Gazzy followed curiously.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Angel looked at a corner in the right side of the lake but there was no living creature in sight. "Excuse me, but is anyone gonna tell me what's happening?" Ratchet asked and everyone else nodded probably thinking the same thing.

"Angel thought she saw, well heard, someone or something down there in the lake," I replied.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a fish?" Star asked.

Angel had her eyes closed, "He's underwater."

"So… he _is _a fish?" Kate now asked.

"No!" Angel snapped looking at Kate. She closed her eyes again and shook her head, "I can't find his mind anymore," she complained.

"Care to tell us who _he _is?" Iggy questioned.

"I don't know… it was just this boy who was listening to us _underwater_. He was actually _breathing _underwater." Angel informed wide-eyed.

"Could he be a human/fish mutant?" Maya suggested, "I mean, we're two percent bird, right?"

"You know, I think we should go tell Max." I said.

"No way!" Gazzy protested, "She'll have us killed. We're supposed to be in bed right now."

"What do we do then?" I asked.

"Let's just go back to the apartment and pretend it never happened," Maya whispered. And we all agreed, for now.

~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**A/N- Thank you very, very, very much for the reviews! I actually want to get rid of Dylan, I don't know what to do with him. So, just pretend that Dylan was never mentioned and he's dead (or wherever you want him to be). All criticism is welcome so please review. **


End file.
